


Why the sun sets and rises

by How0_0



Series: Myths of the Isles [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bad English, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Some myths from the isles.





	Why the sun sets and rises

{An extract from a book about the story of the isles}

There have been a lot of stories describing why and how the sun sets and rises. What people seem to forget is that sometimes the hardest questions have the easiest answers.

 

When the world was still new, and the oceans had only just been made, there was a woman with a strong need for something. The woman didn’t know what it was, but she was sure that something was missing in the world. She looked at all the stars in the dark sky, and wished for one of them to be closer. Over a short period of time, the star she wished upon got closer and closer, until you could stand on the highest point in the isles and reach out your hand to touch it. 

 

For a little while it worked fine. People gathered around the highest mountains to see the star. The star shone down on the world, and everything was lighter than it had ever been. But after a while, the crops began to die, everyone was way to hot, and the oceans seemed to disappear bit after bit. The woman started thinking that it might not have been such a good idea after all. 

 

She went back to the field she had been on before, and looked down at the stars. She almost couldn’t see the stars for the intense light the closer star emitted. She wished again, this time for the star to go away, at least for a little while. And so, the star went away. Darkness fell over the world once more, and for a while things was back to normal. But then people started missing the light. 

 

For the third time, she went back to the field and stared up at the stars in the black abyss. She wished for the star back, but for it to leave for a couple of hours and then come back. She passed out of exhaustion and when she woke up, the star was back. It wasn’t as close now, and the longer she looked at it, it almost seemed like it was simply watching and waiting from the sky. They enjoyed it, although they started to dread the fact that this star might not go away again. Luckily enough, it went away and the people celebrated. They were tired after being scared of the star, and went to bed. When they woke up the star was back, and the isles was engulfed in light again. 

 

This kept going on for centuries and people started to time their days after the big star in the sky. Even now, we still use the sun to tell us when to wake up, when to work, and when to sleep. 


End file.
